


I Thought I Would Be Braver

by WinterWandering



Series: I Heard There Was A Special Place [18]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Affection, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWandering/pseuds/WinterWandering
Summary: no, no, no!title from Wilbur Soot's Screensaver
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit & Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, TommyInnit & Original Male Character(s)
Series: I Heard There Was A Special Place [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011918
Comments: 4
Kudos: 239





	I Thought I Would Be Braver

“I love you, Tommy.”

“No you don’t.” Tommy whirled to face his former friend- tears in his eyes. “If you did, you wouldn’t have-” He sobs slightly, batting the other’s hand away. “I hate you! I hate your stupid smile, your kindness! I hate everything about you!” 

The other cups Tommy’s face, forcing blue eyes to stare into glittering hazel. “No, you don’t. You love me.” 

“I-” Tommy freezes as the other kisses him. “Get off me!” Shoving him off, the blond snarls and is clearly shaking- he’s trying to form words, but he’s gasping for air, eyes far away. 

_ A fucking flashback. Of course. _

“Toms.” Technoblade is kneeling next to the blond in a flash, worry in his gaze- that turns to rage quickly as he spots the other. “Ah. It’s you. Leave. Now.” The male scampers away, clearly scared of Technoblade. “Toms. Hey bud. I need to know you can hear me.” Tommy is still shaking, but he whimpers slightly. “Tommy. This is important.” 

“T-” The blond’s voice breaks slightly as he looks up, eyes less...far away. “Techno?”

“Hey, Toms…”

“Where’s-” Tommy’s still shaking slightly. 

“He bolted. I think he’s scared of me.” Tommy laughs softly, and murmurs. 

“Thanks…”

“Yeah. It’s no problem kid. We’ll stay here until you feel better.” And so they sit on the sidewalk. 

-

“Techno?” 

“Yeah?” 

“How’d you- How’d you know?” Techno hums slightly, placing a hand on Tommy’s cheek gently.

“You’re my little brother...and I was coming back from a fencing class.”

“You take fencing...?”

A feral grin spread across the fuschia haired male’s face. “The great Technoblade can’t be seen being bad at sword fighting, now, can he?”

Tommy laughs softly. “Can you teach me?”

“Of course, Toms.”

-

“What do you want, Toms?” Techno pulls...several pots and pans down. 

“You can cook?” Tommy snorts in disbelief as he sits on a chair, staring down at his hands slightly. “You?”

“Yes, Toms. I can cook. What do you want?”

“You can choose...I don’t really care right now…” 

_ Tommy was, in fact, still shaken- and tired (that must’ve taken a lot out of him)- although he didn’t want to show it _ .

“You sure Tommy?”

“Yeah...Yeah.” 

-

“Thanks for the food, Techno. It was good.” There’s a ruffling of his hair, and soft laughter from the man above him. 

“No problem, bud.”

“Love you…” Techno gives him a small smile as the blond yawns. 

“Love you too, Toms.” There’s a draping of fabric over his shoulders and he falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> so my fics might not be posting daily anymore. i have just....written a ton, and i think i need to take a break for a bit. this fic was...hard to write, bc i was running out of inspo, i think.   
> i just wanted to let you all know.   
> im not leaving yall hanging, im just not going to be posting daily


End file.
